Wedding Dress: The Extended Version
by mspolapotter
Summary: A remade version of the original Wedding Dress fanfiction by mspolapotter. This time, you can watch the video while reading the story.


Hey guys. I rewatched the music video and got the actual English lyrics and decided to make a more accurate and extended version of Wedding Dress

i own nothing, of course.

* * *

**_Wedding Dress_**

_a Songfic by mspolapotter_

* * *

**_They say it ain't over 'til it's over. . .

* * *

_**

The alarm clock on my bedside table rang. I opened my eyes. I felt as if I was looking over a big cathedral.

_Today is the day she's getting married._ I thought. It was my last day to prove to her that I loved her more than just as a friend.

After taking a bath, I halfheartedly put on the black and white long sleeve and vest combination. _I'm supposed to be putting on a tuxedo._

I closed the door and Apparated walked to the cathedral a few blocks away from my apartment.

"You look amazing," I said as I entered the room and saw her in a beautiful white dress.

"Thanks, you're the first boy who told me that," she replied.

"Ah well, just fulfilling my best man duties," I replied.

I looked at her reflection and mine on the floor-length mirror. We could have been a wonderful couple. This could have been our wedding. I could have been the one waiting for her.

"Nervous?" I asked.

"A little," she replied without confidence. I looked at her shaking hands and back at her meaningfully. "Okay, a lot," she admitted. She laughed nervously as I smiled at her.

"Um, there's something I have to tell you," I began. She looked at me intently and waited. I took a deep breath. "Before we go—"

"Aunt Mione, Momma said it's time to go," Victoire Weasley said, her head poking through the door.

"Wow, is it really?" Hermione sighed. "Tell her I'll be down soon."

She arranged her veil and trail one last time before heading out. Where the hell was her maid of honor? She should be the one doing the arranging. I sighed. I lost my chance of telling her.

"Ready?" I asked when we were in front of the oak doors of the chapel. She took a deep breath.

"Ready," she replied exhaling heavily. We joined arms as the doors opened and the wedding march drifted out the door. Slowly, the entourage walked the aisle, minus the best man. Hermione asked me to "give her away" since she wasn't able to find her parents in Australia.

Ginny looked one last time at us before walking. The wedding march played louder and Hermione and I took our first step. Then another. And another.

Each step reminded me of each moment I spent with her. Whether it was preparing for a match, studying for an exam or looking for trouble, each memory was a reminder of how stupid I was that I didn't realize how much I loved her immediately. As we walked closer, the simplest things of all popped into my mind, lounging on the sofa, playing video games, having picnics after a half day at work. How stupid I was, not telling her as soon as I realized I loved her.

It felt like an hour passed before we reached the altar. Or maybe that's just me not wanting to let her go.

When I gave her to my best friend, I realized that every memory was not just mine and hers . . . Ron was always there as well, covering her eyes while Hermione and I were fighting over the iPod . . . coaching her through every video game . . . catching up for dessert at the picnics.

Hermione was crying when they were saying their vows. So was everyone else. Soon, I was tearing up as well.

_That should have been me._

I let everyone else believe that I was happy for them, but deep inside, a monster was slashing with fury as I set free the one girl I truly loved.

_Why did you let her go?_

Because I love her.

* * *

Purple.

The room was filled with every shade of purple you could imagine. Except of course for the white draperies. It was her favorite colors. It was all my idea.

"Harry Potter why do I have a blindfold over my eyes?" she asked as we drove from her office. It was her birthday. I'd been surprising her the entire day. First, with a breakfast in bed, second with a spectacular lunch and now it was time for the third.

"We're almost there," I replied. I turned into the driveway, parked and stopped the engine. I stepped out of the car, opened her side, and assisted her to the front door.

I opened the door and just as planned, everyone was prepared. The lights were out.

"Seriously, Harry—"

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled. She was too speechless. Then when everything finally registered in her mind, she looked at me.

"You did this?" she asked.

"With help from everyone, of course," I replied. She flung her arms around me.

"Alright, let the party begin!" Ron said. Everyone else cheered.

The third surprise was a success. Now, it was time for the last one. The best surprise ever.

_Come on, you're Harry Potter. You can do it._

I finally plucked up the courage to approach Hermione.

"Excuse us for a sec, Parvati, will you?" I asked sweetly. I gently dragged Hermione by the elbow to the most secluded place in the apartment: the terrace.

"Whoa, Harry, what's up?" she asked.

"There's something really important I've got to say," I began. _Come on, Harry, you can do it!_

"What is it?"

"Hermione, I—"

"There you are!" Ron said, poking his head out the door. Count on Ron to ruin the moment. "I've been looking for you," he said to Hermione. He took her hand, but his body covered her, so I can't see what he was doing.

I heard Hermione gasp. When he moved away, I saw the ring glittering on her finger.

"Will you marry me?"

Hermione was again shocked.

But I knew it was nothing compared to the shock I felt.

_SURPRISE!_ A voice screamed inside my head.

Everyone cheered as Hermione said yes. At the same time, tears fell from my eyes. I turned away. But they didn't see anyway. Ron had already dragged her back into the house.

I fingered the ring I was supposed to give her. Time must be playing games with me.

I stayed outside for the rest of the night, only coming in to take glasses of champagne and bottles of beer.

* * *

"You may kiss the bride."

I watched as Ron unveiled Hermione's perfect though tear streaked face. The monster cried as he took her face in his hands and kissed her.

_That should have been me._

Everybody clapped. The monster crumbled.

They say it ain't over 'til it's over. But I guess it's really over now.

I hid behind a large pillar as the wedding march played mockingly in my head. They newlyweds walked to the back of the church, hand in hand. As they reached the end of the aisle, everyone threw white rose petals.

Everyone headed to the Burrow when the ceremony had finished except me. I stayed behind staring at the petals on the purple carpet. I took out the ring I was going to give her and decided that it was time to move on. I dropped the ring and slowly walked away.

I am going to be happy for her. I will be here for her no matter what. Even if it kills me to see her in that wedding dress.

* * *

_Baby_  
_Can't believe that you are not with me_  
_'Cause you should be my lady_  
_All I want is to set your heart free_

_But if you believe that you belong with him_  
_Promise me, you wont let anyone hurt you_  
_Remember, I will always be here for you_

_Even if it kills me to see you_  
_In that wedding dress, dress_

_-**Wedding Dress** by Taeyang_

* * *

So there you are. i will post the sequel soon. I'm just undergoing something that will give me material for Rustic Amber.

Thanks for reading! I'll appreciate the reviews! :D


End file.
